Siscon
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had many admirers, though she'll deny it. Her younger brother, Souta Higurashi, knows this well having fought them off before. However they seem to increase the older his sister gets. He needs back up and what better person then Kagome's Onii-sama, Sesshomaru Tashio.


**Yeah. I don't really know what my mind is thinking anymore but this sort of just happened. **

**I hope you all enjoy it anyways. **

**-TLS**

* * *

**I do not own of the anime, shows or books that may be used in this creation of made of my weakness. **

_**Warning: This story contains some inappropriate content that suggest sexual desires and implied incest and pseudo-incest.**_

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had many admirers, though she'll deny it. Her younger brother knows this well having fought them off before. However they seem to increase the older his sister gets. He needs back up and what better person then Kagome's Onii-sama, Sesshomaru Tashio.**_

* * *

**SisCon**

**by TLS**

**Prologue: An Alliance Made**

Souta was getting tired of this guy. He had been calling the shrine all week to talk to his sister, Hobo needed to get through his thick skull that his sister didn't like him.

"Hey! Oh, Sis, isn't in right now...If you want I'll give her a message for you?"

_**No I won't. **_

"Yeah I have a pen and paper."

_**But I'm not writing anything down!**_

"Okay, I'll be sure to give it to her, The movies this Saturday at 7."

_**Have fun being by yourself!**_

Souta Higurashi was not a bad little brother. No he loved his sister a lot. So much infact that he wouldn't let her just date anyone. He knows what boys think of her after all many of his friends think that his sister is hot and would gladly 'bang' her, but he would shoot them in the balls first.

No, Souta had made a promise to himself along time ago when his sister gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him her ice cream when he was five, after his had fallen on the ground. That he loved his sister dearly. He loved her warmth, her kind nature. So if keeping her pure and innocent meant having to chase off any boy that came near then fine. He'd do that.

Ah there was his lovely sister!

"Sis, Hojo called saying that he'd be at the movies on Saturday at 1 waiting for you!"

_**Yes, he lied but it was for a good reason. **_

"Oh and sis can I come with you? Shuji and I wanted to see the new Superman movie that coming out."

_**Yes, he lied again. Shuji was out of town with his grandparents. He just wanted to watch a movie with his onee-chan when she finds out Hobo stood her up. **_

"Sure, Souta." She smiled at him warmly and lovingly. Even if she was a little dirty from her time travel adventures, "I'm going to get cleaned up, now."

_**He would love to clean his onee-chan. Very inch of her. **_

"K sis."

* * *

"You will never lay your eyes on her again, do you understand."

The poor fool in front of was about to soil himself in fright, the pathetic cat.

"Yes! Sesshomaru-dono! I had no idea that she was yours!"

"Hn."

The poor cat didn't know what hit him until it was too late. A green acid whip had torn him up and melted his remains into goo.

The producer of whip walked away from the gooey feline, _**'He tested this Sesshomaru's patience.'**_

His thoughts of disgust were interrupted by the sweetest of sounds.

"Onii-sama!"

A warm body latched onto his arm, he looked down to see a raven hair, blue eyed beauty.

"Ah, where did Taiga-kun go?" His lovely angel had noticed the perverted cat had disappeared.

"It seems that he has left," a short and vague answer.

The angel on his arms sighed softly, squeezing his arm tighter unintentional pressing it closer between those glorious mounds of soft flesh of hers.

When his affections for the little miko appeared he, himself, was not sure. It may have been when she was took a sword for his ward, Rin, or when she began to take her training seriously willing to work until she was near collapsing-such passion was unheard of in human, female especially.

However he was sure of his affection on the day she had called him, 'Onii-sama,' a few days before her marriage to his little bastard of a brother, the halfling.

... And when she cursed Inuyasha to hell after leaving her at the altar last year to go to hell with the undead miko.

Yes, he brought her into the family because to everyone else it was his duty as the eldest son and as the head of the family to correct the wrongs his half-brother had made.

But really he just wanted his precious new baby sister to himself.

So even now in this day and age of technology he kept an eye on her growing up from a cute innocent girl to a lust inducing but still innocent young lady. Along with her own little brother who had been doing a wonderful job of keeping the boys away.

At Least until she got involved in the supernatural.

* * *

"Hey!"

It seems that Souta was having a hard time keeping this boy off his sister. He was a cocky punk that had whistling at his sister all week now. Going to the shrine to bother her about one thing or another.

He wasn't the type Souta could ask politely to leave like most of Kagome's human suitors. No, this guy was a jackass. Who wouldn't leave her alone no matter what!

"Leave my sister alone!"

He was laughed at by the stupid punk.

**This means war. **

The punk has started to shake all of the sudden. Souta saw a shadow covering him and turned around to see a man that looked a lot like that Stupid Inuyasha.

"Leave."

The punk was gone faster than the odon when Kagome was home.

"Who are you?" Sota needed to know.

The man smirked, "An ally."

* * *

"Okay so you've been watching Kagome since she was little?"

"Hn."

"Pedo."

Sesshomaru felt his brow twitch in frustration as the youth before him glared back at him.

"This Sesshomaru is offering his strength to you, boy."

The boy in front of him looked at him with an expression that reminded him of the Miko, a curious one. So innocently curious.

"Deal." A dark look passed over Souta's face as he smirked, and that is when Sesshomaru concluded that, he and this boy will get on splendidly, maybe even better than he had planned.

"And my name is Souta, Sou-ta! Not boy."

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch again, yes this boy and his sister were too much alike.

* * *

Kagome had been cleaning out the storage shed when she what had happened. Sesshomaru and Souta had made an alliance to keep her 'pure'.

She smiled at the thought that her boys thought themselves so clever. She knew that every attempt at courtship from men or women through the years had been ended by these two jealous boys of her.

She also admitted to be oblivious for their sakes. Besides they were cute when they were jealous.

Besides she's done the same with the ones that tried courting them too. So an eye for an eye.

* * *

_**Taking Pairing requests. Hope you enjoyed enough to review.**_


End file.
